Bullfrog
On land Bullfrog_water.jpg On water |imgdesc = |faction = Soviet Union |baseunit = |role = Anti-Air Amphibious Troop Carrier |useguns = * PVS 5-7 Tucha 23mm Cannon * CC98 Hlopushka Troop-Deployment System |usearmor = |tier = 1 |hp = |trans = 5 |cost = 900 |time = 0:10 |produced = War factory |req = |hotkey = |range = |sight = |parent = |ability = Man Cannon }} The KDB-2 Bullfrog was a Soviet amphibious anti-air troop transport used during the Third World War and The Uprising. Background Designed by the Kazminov Design Bureau, the Bullfrog is an amphibious variant of the obsolete Flak track. It features a specialized version of its predecessor's flak cannon, which can track fast-moving aerial targets easily and fill the skies with a hail of metal fragments that can efficiently tear through fuselages and cockpits alike. Its most unique feature, however, was the experimental CC98 Hlopushka Troop-Deployment System, colloquially known as the "man-cannon". As the name suggests, this device is capable of launching a full-grown man across roughly a thousand meters, where he can drop behind the front lines using a basic parachute pack. The Bullfrog also has accommodations for larger passengers, such as Tesla troopers and War Bears. Due to the air lock used to build sufficient pressure in the firing mechanism, however, once troops enter the Bullfrog, the only way to exit is to be launched-out. The vehicle itself is rugged and maneuverable, guarding coastal territories well. Its all-terrain treads drop automatically as soon as the vehicle detects contact with solid ground, which helps make the Bullfrog relatively easy to operate. Bullfrog operators have been known to be enthusiastic and forthcoming during combat, even under duress. They tend to fill their supporting role on the battlefield with great pride. Abilities Game Unit The Bullfrog is a cheap and effective anti-air vehicle (and, in fact, the only one for the Soviets) and also served as an APC, carrying up to 5 troops at a time. The Hlopushka Man-Cannon allows it to shoot troops over considerable distances, bypassing enemy defenses. However, it is lightly armoured and cannot do anything against ground units, which means it cannot operate effectively without protecting forces, a weakness it shares with the Hydrofoil and Striker-VX. Also, troops shot out by the Man-Cannon may be shot down in-flight with anti-air weapons. It is broadly equivalent to the Allied Hydrofoil and while it lacks the latter's Scramblegun Jammer and speed, it makes up for this by being more versatile as a troop-hauler as well as possessing amphibious capabilities. Assessment Pros *Very fast air attack *Can do splash damage to nearby enemy aircraft units *Amphibious *Cheap *Tier 1 unit *Can carry 5 troops *Special ability is very useful to cross obstacles and for ambushing attack *Can be upgraded with terror drone surprise upgrade *Can be produced in Naval Yard as well as War Factory *Can attack while on the move without an order Cons *Weak armor (even the Imperial Ore Collector can destroy it easily) *Cannot attack land units *Paratroopers are dropping down slowly thus they are an easy target for anti-air *Cannot launch amphibious infantry (like Natasha) at sea *While fast, it is still slower than the Allied Hydrofoil and Multigunner IFV *Weaker than Hydrofoil and Sea Wing in terms of firepower *Cannot evacuate passengers through other means than mancannon, making it unsuitable for hit-and-run. * Quite expensive for a transport vehicle Quotes Creater *''Bullfrog Transport, open for business!'' Select *''I will show you around!'' *''Bullfrog is here for you!'' *''Bullfrog transport!'' *''Yes?'' *''Who needs a ride?'' *''I've got transport right here!'' *''Where do you like to go?'' *''How is everything?'' Moving *''Okay!'' *''Moving!'' *''I'm heading over!'' *''You want it, you got it!'' *''There? Of course!'' *''No problem!'' *''I'm on my way!'' *''Here we go!'' *''Whatever you say!'' Moving to land *''Let's me show you my nice treads!'' *''You like the island better eh?'' *''Getting a little seasick?'' Moving to water *''The water is nice today!'' *''We can go anywhere you like!'' *''A little cruise?'' Evacuates the passenger *''Oh, so soon?'' *''Okay, get ready!'' *''Watch out for Anti Air!'' *''Dasvidanya! (Russian for "Goodbye!") *''So long! *''We had a good time, yes?'' *''Man cannons ready!'' Attacking *''Another pest!'' *''Leave it to me!'' *''Ah, okay!'' *''Down they come!'' *''Good night!'' *''Fire away!'' Move to Attack *''I'll take care of him!'' *''Let me get a little closer!'' *''They are no friends of mine!'' *''I'll rid them for you!'' *''They ruining business!'' *''Don't like them? No problem!'' In combat *''They can't stay up forever!'' *''What goes up must come down!'' *''Hah, this is fun!'' *''Pesky flies!'' *''When will they learn?!'' *''Keep them away!'' Retreating *''Right, before is too late!'' *''Let's go home!'' *''A good rest area!'' Under fire *''Hey!? watch it!'' *''It's not safe here!'' *''They're damaging the Bullfrog!'' *''We're getting shot up!'' *''They are not so friendly!'' Trivia * There is no real-life prototype of Bullfrog in Soviet or Russian army. However, due to its anti-aircraft capabilities it shares some similarity with Soviet 9K22Tunguska vehicle (twin AA-autocannon) and BTR-80 (amphibious capabilities & armored personnel carrier role.) * An older version of the Bullfrog's icon is present in the game's files, which lacks the Man Cannon. This is most likely the early Bullfrog mentioned in the unit profile, which lacks amphibious capability. Gallery RA3 Soviet Bullfrog 2.jpg|Concept art RA3 Soviet Bullfrog2.jpg|Render RA3 Soviet Bullfrog.jpg|Artwork Post-70127-1214881886.jpg|Bullfrog firing RA3_Bullfrog_Transport_Beta_Icons.png|Beta icon Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_Bullfrog_Surveillance_Footage|Surveillance Footage See also *Riptide ACV - Allied transport vehicle counterpart. *Sudden transport - Imperial transport vehicle counterpart. *Multigunner IFV - Allied anti-air vehicle counterpart. *Striker VX - Imperial anti-air vehicle counterpart. *Hydrofoil - Allied anti-air vessel counterpart. *Sea-Wing - Imperial anti-air vessel counterpart. Category:Red Alert 3 Vehicles Category:Red Alert 3 Ships